Talk:Curse of Chucky/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191101034203
The sixth film in the Child's Play series, and the first released directly to video. Twenty-five years after the events of the first film, Chucky appears on the doorstep of Nica, a young paraplegic woman. Of course, everyone around her soon starts dying, and Nica discovers she may have a past connection with Chucky. ---- This film provides examples of: *An Axe to Grind: This film does feature some axe-murdering. Chucky kills Ian with an axe to the jaw and then attempts to kill Nica with it. Though she's able to deflect the blow into her leg where it's painless. *Asshole Victim: There are many victims who arguably had it coming. **Barb is a bully and a very unlikable individual who is very likely a Hate Sink. Few would mourn the character's demise. **Barb's aide, Jill, is not only having an affair with her employer but has even has a sexy video chat whilst the daughter of the marriage she's ruining is sleeping in the same room. Also, despite feeling guilt over hurting Nica and the rest of her family, she still proceeds with conspiring with Barb likely out of fear of losing her affection. **Even Ian enters this trope when he blames Nica for the deaths, ties her up to interrogate her regarding his daughter's location, and refuses to help her when she starts having a heart attack. **Not only does he give a scathing speech towards the wrongly accused Nica en route to jail in a deleted scene, Officer Stanton also turns out to be corrupt and is duly rewarded. *The Bad Guy Wins: Probably the only film in the franchise where Chucky actually wins. He successfully gets revenge on Nica's family, killing almost all of them except Alice and Nica herself, and frames Nica for his crimes, causing her to be sent to a mental institution. His next plan however... *Bait-and-Switch: We're led to believe that Ian is having an affair with his daughter's babysitter Jill. However it's revealed that it's his wife Barb is the one having the affair with Jill. *Bi the Way: Barb has a husband, but she also has an affair with a girl, Jill. *Big Bad Wannabe: Barb would make a proper Soap Opera villainess if she wasn't in a Killer Doll Slasher Movie. *Big, Screwed-Up Family: The Pierce family is seriously messed up and filled with corruption, especially from Barb. *Big Sister Bully: Barb is revealed to be this towards Nica due to resenting her for her "special privileges" as a result of her being paraplegic from the waist down. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: The seemingly laid-back Ian turns out to be a prick and a misinformed, somewhat possessive and boorish father who when she goes missing goes crazy towards the wrong person, Nica. *Bittersweet Ending: At the end Nica is declared criminally insane as no one believed her, Chucky is alive and comes back after Alice to possess her. However, it doesn't seem to work as six months later Chucky is sent to Andy Barclay by Tiffany, to presumably possess him, only for Andy to blow Chucky's head off with a shotgun. **Cult Of Chucky reveals that the Chucky sent to Andy wasn't the same Chucky we followed throughout the movie. That Chucky successfully managed to possess Alice, killed a few people, but later got stopped and killed, killing Alice as well, making the ending more bitter then sweet. *Boom, Headshot!: Andy greets Chucky by putting a shotgun point blank to his face before he can react. The movie ends with the gunshot. *The Bus Came Back: For Andy Barclay. He's even played by the same actor who played him in the first two movies. *Cain and Abel: Barb is the Cain to Nica's Abel. *Call-Forward: In the flashbacks, the knife human Chucky wields is the same as the one he wields as a doll in the first movie, thus explaining how he got it: after transferring his soul, he took the knife from his human body and hid it in his overalls. *Children Are Innocent: Alice is completely oblivious that Chucky is a killer doll and by the end of the movie, she is convinced that it was Nica who killed her parents and the nanny. *Danger Takes a Backseat: That dirty cop should really know better to check his car's backseat when you're in a horror movie. Might have noticed a psychotic woman waiting with a knife. *Darker and Edgier: Much more of a straight horror movie than the previous two movies, which were basically outright comedies. *Depraved Bisexual: Barb is a having an affair with Jill, and is very selfish and manipulative. *Deliberately Monochrome: The Flash Back, with the odd Splash of Color. *Developing Doomed Characters: It takes a very long time for anything to happen. *Didn't See That Coming: It's safe to say that Chucky decidedly didn't see Andy expecting him and greeting him with a shotgun pointed directly at his face coming. *Earn Your Happy Ending: Andy Barclay, of all characters, is suggested to be this in the stinger, until it's subverted in Cult Of Chucky. *Eye Scream: **Barb is killed with a knife through the eye (and judging by how quickly it kills them, presumably through the brain). Chucky: You have your mother's eyes... And they were always too FUCKING CLOSE TOGETHER! **One of Jill's eyes also gets burned out from their High-Voltage Death. *Evil Cripple: Both Ian and the police accuse Nica of being the real culprit. The truth doesn't help her case. The general public likely perceives her as a crazed murderer who butchered her own mother, sister, brother-in-law and a priest. *Femme Fatalons: Tiffany kills a police officer with a Slashed Throat from her sharpened finger nails. *Fall Guy: In the end the murders are pinned on Nica by the police. There was evidence to back Nica's claims she didn't do it, chief among them the video evidence from the nanny cam. However her fingerprints were on each murder weapon and she was ranting about a killer doll being responsible. That would mean the police probably had little motivation to look for evidence that proved her innocent and every desire to pin this bloodbath on their only real suspect. *Final Girl: Nica, who ends up getting locked up for the murders committed by Chucky. However, she still finds satisfaction in surviving Chucky's reign of terror. *Foreshadowing: When Chucky electrocutes Jill to death, a huge burn appears on her right eye that's very similar to the mark on Chucky's scarred face, which the audience doesn't see until later on in the film. *Gold Digger: Barb, despite not married to someone who's rich, she does want to sell her mother's house strictly for money and disliked Ian's middle-class job as a lowly barista as she expected something more high-class than that. *Henpecked Husband: Ian is one for Barb, who treats him like trash and cheats on him with Jill. *How We Got Here: A flashback reveals that it was Charles Lee Ray killing Nica's father and stabbing her mother in the stomach, resulting in her being born paraplegic, that led to him being chased by police and taking refuge in the toy store at the beginning of the first film. *Human Mail: Chucky is sent to the house via special delivery by a mystery sender. Tiffany mails Chucky to Andy again. It doesn't work out as well as Chucky expected. *High-Voltage Death}}: How Jill meets her end. *Hidden Depths: Ian seems rather preoccupied with the sexy nanny, Jill. But it's revealed she's actually having an affair with his wife and he's already suspected as much. In fact he's taken steps to secure the evidence, which he intends to use to win their custody battle for their daughter. Much to Barb's surprise and horror as Ian also behaves like a jerk about it. *Imperiled in Pregnancy: A pre-doll transformation Charles Lee Ray is seen stabbing a pregnant woman to cripple her unborn daughter after she rejected his advances. *It's All About Me: Barb is selfish and manipulative. *Jawbreaker: Ian dies by getting his jaw hacked off with an axe. *Jerkass: Barb, a self-serving Big Sister Bully and an elitist Gold Digger Rich Bitch wannabe, is resentful of her sister getting more attention from their mother, tries to manipulate Nica to sell their family home because she wants cash, has an affair with Jill and seems only concerned with herself. *Jerkass Has a Point: Ian loses audience sympathy for not believing Nica about Chucky, immediately viewing her as a psycho and then becoming a huge jerk. In his position there's two scenarios, Nica has lost her mind or a killer doll is on a rampage. Only one of those things is logical. However, it is worth noting that just before his death; when he replays the camera, he clearly sees Chucky move and hears a voice that he knows Nica will never replicate. By the time the former makes sense to him, he's already...forcibly speechless and presumably hesitating in denial, which caused him to stoop to being an idiot as it would allow Chucky to ambush and then kill him. *Jump Scare: Just before the credits, no less, Alice's grandmother getting up with a plastic bag over her head, screaming. *Lipstick Lesbian: Jill is very feminine, and also is in a secret relationship with Barb. *My Beloved Smother: Nica's mother Sarah is very overprotective, due to how Nica was crippled in the womb and the trauma that caused her, and there is noticeable tension as a result. When a delivery man openly flirts with her, Nica considers pursuing it further but her mother shoots the idea down, claiming he was just being friendly.Sarah: "Nica, he was just being nice. I'm sorry. Oh honey, I just don't ever want to see you get hurt." *New Media Are Evil: Barb runs a print media business that she said is dead, resorting to her to find other means of gathering money. *No Range Like Point-Blank Range: Andy puts a shotgun at pointblank to Chucky's head when he shows up at his place and fires. Justified, as Chucky is small and quick, making pointblank range the best chance of killing him in one shot. *Oh, Crap!: Chucky gets a genuine shit-your-pants one when he finds himself staring down the barrel of Andy's shotgun during the after-credits scene. *Parental Neglect: As much as we can see, Barb doesn't seem to be a very good mother to her daughter. *Politically Incorrect Villain: Barb seems to an ableist as she resents her sister Nica for her paraplegia. *Pre-Mortem One-Liner: "Play with this." *Red Herring: The interaction between Ian and Jill implies they will have an affair in the movie, so we won't feel sorry for their deaths. Jill is having an affair, but with Barb. We still don't feel sorry for Ian, after he became a jerk by viewing Nica as a killer and then tying her to her wheelchair to torture her to squeeze out his daughter Alice's location. *Rich Bitch: Barb, despite not actually being rich. However, it's implied she's the wealthiest of the Pierce family through her print media business until it went bankrupt. See Gold Digger above. *Smug Snake: Both Barb and surprisingly Ian are presented as snide and arrogant people. *The Sociopath: Barb can be considered this as she is selfish and manipulative, not caring for others except herself and likely implied to never had mourned for her mother's passing to begin with. Chucky is also this of course as usual in the series. *"Shut Up" Kiss: Jill, frustrated by not being able to locate the doll for Alice, ends up getting one from Barb. *Splash of Color: The flashbacks are in black and white with a bit of color here and there. *The Stinger: There's a post-credits scene in which Chucky is mailed to Andy...only to be greeted with a shotgun pointed at his head when he emerges from his box. Of course, this later turns out to be a different Chucky. *Unusually Uninteresting Sight: When Chucky returns to Alice at the end of the movie, she's not bothered at all by the horrible scars that are now visible on his face. *Wham Shot: Chucky's rubber mask beginning to fall apart, revealing his still patched-up face. **Chucky being mailed to someone who is revealed to be Andy Barclay. He then greets him with a shotgun to the head. *[Verb This!]: Andy's Pre-Mortem One-Liner: "Play with this." *Villain Decay: Inverted. There's not much humor involving Chucky, the deaths are simplistic, brutal, and pragmatic. Chucky himself is also a lot more angry, violent, and sadistic than he was in any of the past films. While this could be explained out-of-story as attempting to drop some of the humor introduced in the previous entries, it can be explained in-story as Chucky having personal history with the family in question. *Your Cheating Heart: It's actually Barb who's revealed to be involved in an affair with Jill, and Ian knows about it. ----